


dead girl in the pool

by spectacularorange



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, College AU, Fluff, M/M, enstars - Freeform, idk what else to tag, this is gonna be really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularorange/pseuds/spectacularorange
Summary: there’s a dead boy in the pool and chiaki doesn’t know what to do
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	dead girl in the pool

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up in a cold sweat and knew i had to write a chiakana fic based off that one girl in red song 
> 
> i had to get this out i couldnt get the idea out of my head  
> also wanted to write frat boy eichi so  
> note eichi is one year ahead of chiaki

it was the beginning of chiaki morisawa’s second year of college ! chiaki was out-going and the whole talk of the town. wrong, chiaki didn’t have a social bone in his body. college was a lot scarier than chiaki thought it was, but he wanted to try everything to be the real talk of the town. 

that’s how chiaki found himself in his current dilemma, a dead body in the pool at the frat party he was at. (chiaki wouldn’t call it a pool really, the thing was barely three feet deep). chiaki was at eichi’s, the frat leader(?),  
annual beginning of the year party. eichi brought up the party to him and thought it would help him more social. chiaki, being oblivious to what frat parties are, agreed. chiaki never thought it would lead to a dead body.

no one else noticed the floating jetsam just outside their hellhole. many didn’t even bother checking up on the panicky chiaki or the dead body. 

chiaki didn’t know what to do, no one in his math class taught him what to do about a dead body. no one told him he would be dealing with dead bodies in college. reluctantly, chiaki looked closer to the spinning wheel of unfortunate, maybe he was wrong and the person was just...floating. as chiaki got a closer look, he could make out that the dead body was in fact a dead boy. rather, this dead boy was the same boy in his calculus class.

‘what the hell ?! what is he doing here ?!’ chiaki thought, stunned to see a familiar face among distasteful others. 

his bright blue hair clung on his pale face. chiaki could see his chest slowly moving up and down. 

‘he’s not dead thank goodness!!’

chiaki didn’t know a lot about the fish eccentric in front of him. all he knew was that he barely came to class and always came to class wet as if he just came back from the ocean. chiaki also noticed that the ocean man always ate alone or was always in the marine bio classroom. chiaki didn’t understand him, but maybe that’s what made him drawn to the ocean man. chiaki wanted to ask him if he needed help with the calculus work only to find out the man was a genius in setting. chiaki tried to sit by him during a lunch period, only for the ocean man to swim off. 

“chiaki?” a slow speech made way to chiaki’s unaware ears. 

‘eh?’ 

“EHHH YOU REALLY ARE ALIVE!!!” chiaki jumped back from the now upright boy. 

“of course i am. i was just ‘sleeping’.” kanata leans on the pool’s edge, smiling at chiaki.

“w what are you doing anyway? why are you sleeping in water?” chiaki crouches down, trying to get closer to kanata’s eye level. 

“i belong ‘here’. you already know that, chiaki.” 

kanata was alway interested in chiaki, call it love at first sight. kanata always thought chiaki was like a hero, he always helped people and even helped kanata. kanata saw how chiaki always tired to improve himself, whether it was greet people a little brighter or asking more questions in math, kanata saw all of it. chiaki was definitely interesting and kanata liked it.

“i i suppose i do, but uh why are you here,” chiaki looks at the party stilling going on, “at eichi’s party?” 

kanata didn’t look like a party animal, at least to chiaki. 

“hmm i waiting for someone...i want to get to ‘know’ them.” kanata says as he slips into the pool once again.

“oi, you should get out of the pool, you can’t swim right.” chiaki gets closer to the pool edge.

on the first day of calculus, kanata told chiaki that he couldn’t swim, it was that day that kanata wanted to see chiaki more. 

“hm you remember fufu...don’t ‘worry’, chiaki. i will be okay. besides,” kanata comes back up to the pool’s edge, “you should come swim with me.” 

maybe it wasn’t so bad that chiaki went to that frat party.


End file.
